


Let's Have a Child

by nightberrypearl



Series: it suck but it don't blow [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mincuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: They've been married for years and Minhyun finally starts the talk about turning their two, into three.





	Let's Have a Child

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing crack, it's so much fun.

“Jonghyun! Jonghyun!” Minhyun calls to his husband enthusiastically.

“Hmm? What is it?” Jonghyun asks, almost absentmindedly. He’s far too used to Minhyun being far too enthusiastic about things that frankly don’t deserve the enthusiasm in his books.

“Let’s have a child.” Minhyun states plainly.

Jonghyun’s attention is immediately diverted away from his game, as he turns to stare wide-eyed at Minhyun. He supposed that he probably should have expected this, after all, they had been married for years now.

“A-a child?”

“Yes. Let’s make our two, into three.” Minhyun confirms.

Jonghyun stares hard at Minhyun, trying to see if he really means this, and of course Minhyun looks 100% serious.

“O-okay.” Jonghyun agrees. It didn’t take much for him to say yes, but honestly, he had been thinking of adopting a child with Minhyun for a while already.

“Yes! That’s great!” Minhyun exclaims, overjoyed.

Jonghyun smiles at how happy his agreement has made Minhyun.

“I’ve already found the perfect make and model, so the only thing we have to do is go down to the store and check it out and---”

“Wait wait wait, hold on, what???” Jonghyun suddenly interrupts Minhyun’s excited rambling. Something about what Minhyun’s saying doesn’t quite match up. ‘ _Make and model’?_

“What is it, Jonghyun-ah?” Minhyun asks, confused.

“What _are_ you talking about???” Jonghyun questions, equally confused.

Minhyun stares at him for a moment, as if somehow Jonghyun is the mad one in this scenario.

“Buying a new vacuum…?”

“B-b-but, you were just talking about having a child???” Jonghyun can feel a headache forming, courtesy of none other than Hwang Minhyun.

“Ah yes!” Minhyun confirms. “Vacuum child! Vacuums are my children.” He proudly states, as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with that sentence.

Jonghyun feels a headache incoming, and honestly if he continues this conversation any further, he’s probably going to burst a vein somewhere.

“I---You--- Whatever. Fine. Get a stupid vacuum.” Jonghyun acquiesces. “I need rest.”

“Jonghyun!” Minhyun says scandalised, “Don’t call our future child ‘stupid’! You’ll hurt its feelings!”

Jonghyun continues to ignore Minhyun, the ridiculousness being too much to bear. This was one of the times when he really wondered what on earth made him marry Hwang Minhyun.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 10 mins at the airport, so not proofread but then again, it's crack, it's all just a mess anyway.
> 
> No-one asked for more Minhyun x vacuum related fics but you're getting one anyway. I've been in a mincuum mood and this is the result. You're all welcome. 
> 
> And for those interested, I do have 3 more mincuum fics, if you're looking to read that kind of thing.... 
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl) where you can drop me anything, it's an open place


End file.
